


布洛克赫斯的秘密花园

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 一个有点奇怪的伪童话故事。





	布洛克赫斯的秘密花园

 

“干过我们这行的，都要有一个花园。”  
花园？  
“花园。你有孩子吗？”  
没有。  
“好吧，我有一个小女儿——我的小天使，我会给她念睡前故事，什么灰姑娘、勇敢的王子一类丹麦的玩意儿，不过她最喜欢的是《秘密花园》——她像她老子一样对女王忠诚着呐。”  
弗朗西斯•伯内特移民到美国去了。[1]  
“可他还是个英国人！而且故事可是发生在约克郡的，嗯？我还记得清呢。大沼泽地！小子，你来的地方都有什么?”  
啤酒和姑娘。  
“啤酒和姑娘……是的，下次让我请你尝尝我们那儿的啤酒，像你这样的小伙子，准会被姑娘围着个没完，让你连裤子都喝掉，我家的碧翠斯那会儿可把我灌得够呛——”  
花园怎么了？  
“哦，对。这儿的酒也不赖，你知道?我有点上头了。对，花园。你看过那本书没有？”  
《秘密花园》？没有。  
“小姑娘可能更喜欢那个故事，或者你是个不需要睡前故事的小硬汉喽？那我给你讲讲……”  
“那个玛丽——故事的主人公，又是个没了老子和妈的小可怜，住在她叔叔的大宅子里头。那个庄园里有个花园，漂亮，漂亮的大花园，但是外头垒了围墙，给锁住了，就因为那位伯爵夫人死在了花园里，大人就再也受不了那儿啦。我们的小主人公找着了钥匙，偷偷溜进去——还有个病弱的小爵爷和她一块儿。成天和什么常春藤啊，玫瑰啊，知更鸟……”  
听起来是个不错的故事。  
“干我们这一行的，也得给自己整一个上锁的花园才行，你知道?好好上了锁，管它有多少个伯爵夫人，让她们死在里面就是了，那些玫瑰和蔷薇，就随便让它们开去吧！再让它们烂在你的花园里——嗯？”  
钥匙呢？  
“当然是埋起来。埋得深一点！这样就不会让小玛丽找着了。还得把梯子都收起来！梯子——你要走了吗？”  
是的，和你喝酒很愉快，保重。  
“保重！你是个好小伙，他们都不愿意听我讲这个故事啦——不怪他们，回来之后，我也越来越唠叨了……”  
  
站在亲手处死的“鼹鼠”的尸体旁边，尼古拉斯松开了自己的手，让尸体的手和紧握的枪一起摔下。他环顾了一圈整洁的书房，挑出书桌上的几份文件塞进碎纸机里，并且小心地不弄乱其余纸制品染血的顺序。他的工作完成了，保持着一贯的高水准，现在只需要在任何人赶来之前离开，留下一封充满了痛苦和愧疚的自白书和一具显然是自杀身亡的尸体。  
  
就在他预备离开的当口，他冷冰冰的蓝眼睛对上了一个藏在一摞信和账单后面的相框——妻子和孩子，毫无疑问。杰克是个热爱家庭的人，只可惜他没能把这份热爱延续在他的工作里，或者把他的忠诚分给他的上级，真遗憾，尼古拉斯想。  
  
尼古拉斯•布洛克赫斯目前是个服务于英国驻美大使馆的MI6特工，他的日常事务包括私闯民宅并栽赃给入室盗窃犯、用迷人的嗓音四处打探消息、像妒妇一样盯紧外交大使的行踪，还有频率不高的清理工作。风险很高，但是尼古拉斯得心应手，他穿过错综复杂的利益关系和重重法律条规构成的天罗地网的娴熟程度就像主厨端着甜点穿过他的后厨。他曾经服务于军队，后来带着一些丑陋的疤痕和优秀的近身搏斗技巧被MI6招募，那几年任务一个接着一个，他像那个最佳路线问题里悲惨的邮递员一样四处奔波。现在，他在华盛顿尽忠职守。  
  
他很少被压力所困扰，倒不如说是乐在其中。但是偶尔——频率低的像他故乡从早到晚都准确无误的天气预告，在一些清理工作的喘息之间，在一个又一个的电话间隙中，想起那个退役的炮兵念叨着的秘密花园。  
  
他在部队述职，战友死去、失踪、因为弹片和爆炸造成的伤口被送走，或者是他近距离干掉了几个恐怖分子的时候，心理评估那一关都是家常便饭。他对把自己剥开展露的表演毫无兴趣，但是这些时间并不是花费在固执的沉默和嘲讽上的，尼古拉斯的审问技巧至今还有那位大胡子心理医生的影子——不动声色的步步紧逼，还有毒蛇一样敏锐的嗅觉。他记得那个人说的关于如何处理情绪的小把戏，“你不能只是把它们埋起来，尼古拉斯，”那个人拖着腔调叫他的名字，明知道这份黏糊糊的亲热会恰到好处的惹怒他，“你要隔一段时间就把它们挖出来，让它们晒晒太阳，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，这样才不会长出什么你不想要的东西。”那是他被招走的前一天。  
  
尼古拉斯在跟踪一个目标的时候和酒吧里的那位前炮兵搭上了话，同样曾是士兵而引出的赞成哼声和爷们间的拍打就换来了对方扯着嗓子嚷嚷的“给我和我的老伙计再来一杯”，他还能更顺理成章地坐在目标的斜后方而不引起当地人的怀疑。他盯着目标和酒保絮絮低语，看着他们交换写着电话号码和房间号的杯垫——方便，他想，他能在这对滚在一起之前和目标在房间里享受十几分钟的独处，足够得到他想要的了。  
  
目标耽搁了一会儿，慢吞吞喝着浑浊的酒水，用目光和酒保调情，前炮兵就是在这个时候开始那一串关于花园的胡言乱语的。他为自己能记得那些毫无逻辑的醉话而感到一丝惊奇。我的秘密花园里会有什么呢？他记得自己漫不经心地想，大概是横七竖八的尸体和残肢，还有枯萎的白花圈，就像他去拜访过的墓碑前堆放的那样摇摇晃晃。目标终于喝光了酒，看口型又嘀咕了些催促的话，最后摸了一把酒保的手就离开了。他结账跟上，把大个子炮兵和伯内特的花园都抛在脑后。  
  
他会想起那个上了锁的花园，不知道从什么时候起，建一座那样的花园的念头在他心里生了根，不起眼，但是固执得像苔藓。在他的默许和刻意的忽视之下，花园还是建起来了——就像是活着的东西一样贪婪地扩张自己的领地。等到花园挤进鼻子底下，不得不看上一眼的时候，他也勉为其难地进去晃悠了一圈。他没看到预想中的尸体或是花圈，反而发现了一个儿时喜欢的军舰模型，就安放在他少年时期喜欢躺进去的草地凹陷上。有熟悉的鸟鸣，树木和花大都能在女王的花园里找到，他其实挺喜欢在里面散步，或是被邀请参加野餐。少数亲切但是并不熟悉的植被来自孩提时的后院和军旅时代的驻扎营地，它们以一种巧妙地方式被安插在花园里，在凌乱中透出隐晦的生机勃勃。安排得不错，他有点不情愿地承认，都是一些让他感到愉快和轻松，为数不多能成功往他心上塞保暖的鹅毛的东西。他关上花园的门，把搁在上衣口袋里的钥匙拿出来看了一会儿，耸耸肩，决定它还是值得比湿冷的土坑更好一点的地方，比方说，他的口袋。  
  
他在被派去华盛顿之前，花园已经有了固定的规模，不再粗鲁地在他满是灰尘的回忆里翻找了，他们很是过了一段相安无事的日子。很久之后尼古拉斯想起那些在公寓里烧着壁炉的夜晚，他胃里满是暖烘烘的蛋酒，木头燃烧的味道和声响都让他昏昏欲睡的深夜，他就走进花园里，巡视一些点缀在树杈之间的相框，摆弄他心爱的小口径手枪和军舰模型，他回想起他用钥匙打开门，拂去落在他肩膀上的藤蔓的时刻，然后觉得自己真是无可救药的愚蠢和天真。  
  
在他遇到美国国防部次长克里斯托弗•斯泰尔斯，成功和他维持了一段他们俩都不知道什么时候变得有点认真的关系的之后的一段平和日子里，他突然意识到自己的花园里从没出现过除了自己以外的活物，连他幼时喜爱的邻居家的小猎犬也只留下了一个破破烂烂的网球。有那么一两件提醒他他父母的物品，这是他们疏远的关系能做到最好的了，可惜一件缩水的套头的毛衣没法站起来和他握握手什么的。  
  
这醒悟来自一个夜晚，在那之前，他已经有很长一段时间没有去拜访花园了，他默默归咎于适应新环境的动荡和只增不减的繁琐事项，还有浅薄枯燥的美式幽默。他和他夜晚的情人腻在一张毯子上，克里斯托弗在坚持不懈地往他的脖子上吹气，尼古拉斯假装自己没有发现他是故意的而不是他像他自己声称的那样“累坏了”。他呼吸平稳，丝毫没受克里斯托弗压在他胸口的手臂的影响，克里斯托弗的头发时不时擦过他的脸颊，他当然也没受这个影响。这是一个舒适的晚上，他们刚刚发泄过一轮精力，正在享受开口都嫌累的温存，尼古拉斯会纠正为“享受难得的沉默”，当然。这是一个很适合闭上眼睛，去花园里瞅瞅的一刻，所以他一边放任自己的手指在他情人的背上画着重叠的椭圆，一边在脑海里从口袋里拿出钥匙，插进那扇被垂下的藤曼遮住的门里。  
  
他谨慎地四处张望了一番，花园还是老样子，他上次来动过的丁香还是耷拉着脑袋，蔫巴巴的模样。他有点迷惑地站在原地，他猎食者的直觉在他的耳边丝丝提醒着，我漏掉了什么？他皱着眉想，慢慢地向花园深处走去。他路过相框，偏头躲过一条破破烂烂的背带，把摇摇欲坠的书籍推回灌木丛上，他闻到了那股雪松和没药混合的，不应该出现在他的花园里的气味。他深呼吸了几次，确保自己没有弄错，可这实在是没有什么必要，因为气味的主人现在正对他毛手毛脚呢。  
  
尼古拉斯就是在那样一个时候，意识到自己的花园里从未出现过活物的。他只惊讶了一瞬，就把心底蠢蠢欲动的不安和说不清的期待扔到一边，看来花园迎来了它的伯爵夫人，他调侃地想，一边把门在身后甩上。他翻身压住克里斯托弗，伸出舌头舔了一下对方的嘴角，“准备好了吗，甜心。”这是他第一次叫他甜心，这个词在克里斯托弗耳朵里着陆，他随即从克里斯托弗棕褐色的眼睛里望见被点亮的、几乎是甜蜜的跃跃欲试，让他想起刚刚成年的公鹿。他以一种下流的方式吻上克里斯托弗的时候，恰好听见他的花园合上门的轻响。  
  
他的花园花了一段时间适应嘈杂的华盛顿，又开始静悄悄地扩张，有一点恼人，但他总是在事情变得严重之前就被别的东西夺去了注意力。有一些新的东西搬进了花园，他认出一条皱巴巴的领带，一张背面潦草写着电话号码的名片，一对壁球拍，还有几个空掉的酒瓶，它们呆在花园里的样子就好像从第一天开始就在那里一样，尼古拉斯除了瞪它们一会儿之外什么都做不了。他有一种奇特的感觉，那些在他眼皮底下偷偷溜进去的东西——包括几段克里斯托弗的呻吟(基督啊)，它们都在以一种隐秘的方式互相沟通，尼古拉斯一点都不想搞清楚它们在谈论什么。  
  
马克爵士从英国回来，带来一个他即将升职的消息之后，事情就以一种令人匪夷所思的速度急转直下，一头扎进麻烦的深渊里，看起来很想把自己溺死在里面。尼古拉斯被拽进一张牵扯了多个利益方的大网里，焦头烂额地分辨着出路。他没想过一把火烧掉这个网——他需要做出决定，而不是军队里简单的服从。  
  
尼古拉斯也没想到克里斯托弗会想要烧了他自己——用镇静剂和安眠药，混着威士忌在胃里点燃。  
  
他的手像以前一样抚摸着克里斯托弗的脸颊，比以往的任何一次都要充满爱意，也许是因为他不再需要躲避一双凝视着他的眼睛了——那双曾经闪烁着爱意和温情的眼睛现在空洞得可怕。他深深地、深深地注视着他的情人，他的视线模糊了，没有关系，他知道自己会一丝不漏的记得。他手心里有克里斯托弗睫毛滑过的触感，很轻，像那些克里斯托弗半夜匆匆被电话召唤而去时给他的吻。  
  
尼古拉斯跪在地板上，看着他业已死去的情人——他的戏言成真了，他的克里斯托弗死了，正如伯爵夫人死在花园的玫瑰花丛里。  
  
他的专业素养帮助他度过了接下来的难关，处理现场、口供、葬礼、和国防部长的会议，他忙到不躺着睡觉，也错过了很多午餐。等事情终于、终于步入正轨，不再一副寻死觅活的样子，早该烧掉的网也终于化作铅字下埋葬的灰烬，尼古拉斯又一次站在他的花园前，黄铜钥匙捏在他的手里。  
  
他对花园里有些什么已经完全失去了概念，猜测的勇气和他掉下的体重一样消失在不经意间，他只是站着，捏着花园的钥匙。  
  
尼古拉斯想起聒噪的前炮兵，他醉醺醺地吐出“伯爵夫人”，他想起大胡子的心理医生，他叫他“尼古拉斯”时压在舌头底下的担忧，他想起那些和花园一起在他伦敦的公寓里度过的昏昏欲睡的夜晚，他想起那个时候他站在花园门前，拂去垂落在他肩膀上的藤蔓，他想起克里斯托弗，他白天的对手和夜晚的情人，他花园的伯爵夫人。  
  
他松开手，让钥匙滑落进一个深深的坑里。  
  
他的指尖触摸着那扇锁起来的门，门背后是他的花园，他的秘密花园。没关系，他想，我还没有把梯子藏起来，我会再来。  
  
尼古拉斯•布洛克赫斯在一个阳光明媚的下午和他的花园道别。  
  
END  
[1]《秘密花园》的作者。


End file.
